


Straniera

by rya_204



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Dissociation, F/F, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rya_204/pseuds/rya_204
Summary: Il primo ricordo di Carol risale a sei anni fa: quello che poi sarebbe diventato suo marito che le dona il sangue. Da allora vive come sospesa, come se ci fosse un’onda che la porta su e giù, in superficie e sott’acqua. Finché non si rialza.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Straniera

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per I don’t want to lose hope: I’ll be a hero – by Rina – Torre di Carta.  
> https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/  
> Prompt:  
> \- "La gente ha paura di chi è diverso: perché si preoccupa che in realtà anche tutti gli altri siano diversi, e fingano solo di essere uguali". [Cassandra Clare]  
> \- "Non lasciare che sia qualcun altro a dirti chi sei. Tu sei la fiamma che non può essere estinta. Sei la stella che non si può smarrire. Sei chi sei sempre stato, e questo basta e avanza. Chiunque ti guardi e veda il buio è cieco". [Cassandra Clare]

ꟷ Ha sempre bisogno di mettermi le mani addosso.  
Carol, gomito contro il tavolo e mento sollevato sul pugno della mano, fa una pausa, le sopracciglia che si tirano su in uno sguardo divertito, che cerca empatia. ꟷ Mariti... tutti uguali, vero?  
Le sue amiche le sorridono incerte, la sua ironia che cade nel vuoto. Minn-Erva la scruta in silenzio e Carol si ritrae come un’onda nella risacca. Non sa più nemmeno lei perché ancora ci prova, le sue frasi che ogni volta si abbattono sulla riva di un silenzio sconcertato che la lascia tremante e infreddolita.  
I bicchieri tintinnano e Carol manda tutto giù in un sorso, il calore dell’alcool che le si spande in gola e per un attimo si sente meno sola.

* * * 

Suo marito si appoggia con gli avambracci ai lati della sua testa e Carol piega appena il collo, così da vedere le pale della ventola che girano sopra di lei.  
Si chiede se anche le sue amiche nella penombra delle loro camere da letto si sentano soffocare con i mariti sopra di loro, se anche loro sentano l’angoscia ribollire acida dal fondo dello stomaco e strusciare su fino alla gola come un velo ruvido e asfissiante.  
Carol si nasconde nella penombra della sua immaginazione, il dondolio del letto che si trasforma in un materassino in mezzo al mare che la porta alla deriva.

Quando è tutto finito, Yon-Rogg le grava addosso, il sudore di lui che le si appiccica sulla pelle e lei gli sfiora la schiena con le dita.  
ꟷ Ti senti mai diverso?  
ꟷ Costantemente, ꟷ e con delicatezza le preme un dito contro la punta del naso, gli occhi di lei che si incrociano per seguirlo. ꟷ Ed è così che so di essere ancora vivo. Le persone hanno paura di chi è diverso, temono di scoprire che in realtà stiamo tutti solo fingendo di essere uguali e questo li disturba, li fa sentire persi.  
ꟷ E fingere è sbagliato, ꟷ il punto interrogativo si palesa nel modo in cui trascina le parole e nell’esitazione finale che Carol vorrebbe rimangiarsi.  
Yon-Rogg si puntella su un gomito e la guarda.  
ꟷ Fingere è fossilizzarsi, rifiutarsi di evolvere, la suprema intelligenza...  
ꟷ La suprema intelligenza che tutto vede e tutto dispone, ꟷ e Carol non ha bisogno di alzare gli occhi verso suo marito per sapere che sta sorridendo.  
ꟷ Il nostro credo è semplice: diventare la miglior versione di noi stessi. Non lo si può fare rifugiandosi nel conforto e nella menzogna, ꟷ pausa, ꟷ non lo si può fare senza un duro lavoro su se stessi, Carol.  
E, a sottolineare il concetto, le preme un dito contro la fronte. ꟷ Devi lavorare qui, ꟷ e picchietta una, due, tre volte, ꟷ non cercare scorciatoie.  
Carol socchiude gli occhi, poi abbassa la voce e gli chiede: ꟷ Raccontami di quando mi hai trovato.  
Suo marito poggia la fronte contro la sua spalla in una carezza che sa di esasperazione ma anche di affetto mentre le bacia piano l’interno del braccio.  
ꟷ Ancora non ti sei stufata? E non ti ho trovata, è la suprema intelligenza che mi ha portato da te, lo sai.  
Le si accomoda al fianco e continua: ꟷ Per poter diventare la miglior versione di noi stessi avevamo bisogno l’uno dell’altra. E quando ti ho portata in ospedale, ti hanno fatto una trasfusione con il mio sangue...  
Carol torna a guardare le pale che girano sul soffitto e immagina di galleggiare nel mezzo di un oceano. Se si concentra può persino sentire le onde che la cullano su e giù.

* * * 

Nel sogno – sogna sempre lo stesso luogo – la luce è diversa.  
Filtra come tra le pareti di una grotta, i confini di questo luogo non luogo che si perdono nell’oscurità e le risultano insondabili. L’aria è fresca, pungente, il suolo una lastra d’acqua su cui i suoi piedi si appoggiano, non affondano.  
Carol si siede, la testa sollevata all’insù e gli occhi chiusi ad assorbire la frescura del posto, la brezza che le sfiora i capelli. Immerge appena i polpastrelli nell’acqua fredda, se la spruzza in viso, la raccoglie a coppa con le mani e se la fa scivolare in bocca.  
Si sente pulita. No, raggiante. Come se quest’emozione chiara, luminosa le si irradiasse attorno dai pori della pelle. E Carol se la gode tutta, curva le spalle in avanti, inarca la schiena scrocchiando ogni vertebra, inspira allargando il petto e le braccia.

Freud dice che si possono sognare solo volti già visti. Per questo Carol non si gira quando la sente arrivare. Non ci sono volti che vorrebbe rivedere qui.

La donna, perché è una donna, lo sa come si sanno le cose nei sogni, con assoluta certezza, l’abbraccia da dietro. E Carol percepisce la luce dentro al petto splenderle più forte.

ꟷ Ehi, straniera. Ti sono mancata?  
La voce è roca e le richiama alla memoria la morbidezza di una giacca di pelle ripiegata contro la guancia, occhiali scuri e il sole a scottarle il viso. E l’impronta di un bacio lento, da brividi, che Carol assapora come una riscoperta: è un ricordo, un miraggio?  
Le fa vibrare il corpo dalla punta della lingua alle dita dei piedi, un’eccitazione vischiosa che le gocciola nelle vene e suona come la poggia che cade sul terreno.

Le mani della straniera, così Carol decide di battezzare la donna, le sfiorano le braccia, il colletto della camicia e si appoggiano sui bottoni della scollatura.  
Carol apre uno spiraglio da sotto le ciglia e scruta quelle mani gentili, caute, come l’accarezzano lente, quasi a volerla percepire tutta.  
Le trasmettono affetto. Apre la bocca, sorpresa, ma non emette un suono.  
La straniera le sbottona i primi due bottoni e Carol guarda affascinata il suo corpo apparirle dalla scollatura: il seno gonfio, pieno.  
È sempre stata così? Quand’è stata l’ultima volta che si è data la pena di guardarsi, specchiarsi?  
Le dita si fanno più audaci, si infilano fra le sue curve e Carol guarda i suoi seni raccolti sui palmi della donna, le mani che premono e glieli schiacciano verso l’interno, le braccia che l’avvolgono da dietro e la contengono tutta.  
Carol chiude gli occhi, si lascia cadere con la testa all’indietro e si gira per affondare il viso contro il collo della straniera.

* * * 

Quando si risveglia boccheggia, il vento fresco del sogno che si ritrae dal suo corpo come una membrana umida scoppiata d’improvviso e Carol si ritrova a guardare le pale che girano e smuovono l’aria sopra il suo letto.

* * * 

Sono le cinque del mattino quando suo marito entra in salotto e la trova sul tappetino davanti alla tivù. Mette in pausa la videocassetta di aerobica e le posa un bacio sulla fronte sudata.  
ꟷ Ancora incubi?  
ꟷ Mi conosci. Casalinga impazzisce per l’insonnia e uccide il marito, Minn-Erva potrà dire ai giornalisti che ero tanto una brava ragazza.  
Yon-Rogg ride, si avvia verso la cucina e Carol si stende in avanti, una guancia premuta contro il pavimento e le mani a stringere le caviglie.  
_Fidanzate immaginarie con cui fare sesso, il nuovo passatempo delle casalinghe annoiate, i mariti: sembravano mogli devote!_  
A Carol viene da nascondersi dietro il divano, se suo marito lo scoprisse, e le viene anche da ridere, un titolo del genere lo scandalizzerebbe così tanto.  
Sente Yon-Rogg che fa tintinnare un cucchiaino contro la caffettiera, l’acqua scorrere dal lavandino.  
ꟷ Sei troppo emotiva, Carol.  
Lei abbassa le palpebre contro il pavimento freddo, il fresco a darle un sollievo momentaneo, poi batte piano la fronte sulle mattonelle.  
ꟷ Lo so, scusami.  
Lui pigia un bottone, la caffettiera che ronza piano mentre si avvia, poi suo marito cammina fino ad inginocchiarsi davanti a lei: ꟷ Devi imparare a controllare le tue emozioni, solo così potrai dire addio ai tuoi incubi. Solo così potrai migliorare.

* * * 

ꟷ Che fine avevi fatto, Carol?  
La straniera la tira per il bordo della camicetta e, prima che se ne renda conto, Carol cade all’indietro, con la testa atterra sulle gambe della donna che la scruta dall’alto. E Carol spalanca gli occhi.  
Dove ha visto questo volto?  
Traccia in punta di dita i lineamenti del suo viso, le sfiora i capelli a caschetto, le labbra piene. E prima ancora di pensarlo davvero, si protende con il mento in una richiesta muta che viene subito accolta.  
Il bacio è una piroetta nel vuoto, è una sensazione che le nausea la bocca dello stomaco e poi le inietta una scarica di adrenalina all’euforia di ritrovarsi sospesa in aria: stanno volando. Le mani della straniera si aprono contro le sue e si intrecciano in una presa che dà sostegno a entrambe.  
ꟷ Sei così tesa, Carol. Lasciati andare.  
Labbra morbide a sfiorarle il mento e allearsi con la fame d’affetto dentro di lei che le dice di cedere.  
ꟷ Non eri così prima.  
E a questa frase Carol ritrae una mano, colpita, e per un istante precipita giù, trascinando entrambe, poi la straniera l’afferra di nuovo e i loro corpi riprendono a galleggiare nell’aria.  
Chi è questa donna.  
ꟷ Freud dice che si possono sognare solo volti già visti, ꟷ e non è quello che voleva chiedere, non è nemmeno una domanda, perché l’ha detto?  
ꟷ Mh, ꟷ la straniera le morde la pelle tenera della gola e non aggiunge altro.  
Carol, sull’orlo di precipitare di nuovo, i pensieri che la trascinano giù come una zavorra, si aggrappa all’unica cosa che conta: ꟷ Chi sono.  
E, di nuovo, non è questa la domanda, non quando sono giorni, notti che si interroga sull’identità della straniera, ma c’è davvero così tanta differenza con quello che ha appena chiesto?  
La straniera le sfiora una guancia con il dorso delle loro mani intrecciate e Carol si sente di nuovo in equilibrio.  
ꟷ Sei la mia migliore amica, sei una fiamma che non si estingue, sei la persona più testarda che io conosca e non hai mai permesso a qualcun altro di definirti. Sei la mia eroina e tanto basta.  
La voce della straniera è un balsamo sulla sua mente confusa, ma sotto i toni più dolci, nasconde anche una sfumatura di tenacia a cui Carol si aggrappa. E questo è un sogno, il suo sogno e le regole le fa lei, non suo marito, non la suprema intelligenza. Avvolge la straniera per le spalle e si lascia andare in picchiata nel vuoto, una risata liberatoria che le parte da dentro il petto e lei la butta fuori.

* * * 

Lo specchio del bagno è appannato per l’umidità della doccia. Carol ci passa sopra la manica dell’accappatoio e quando ci si avvicina, fra la clavicola e il collo vede quattro puntini violacei, lì dove la straniera le si era aggrappata con la mano mentre precipitavano.

Eroina.  
Cosa ha mai fatto per meritare un simile appellativo? E cosa definisce un eroe, poi. Carol guarda le sue medicine impilate nel mobiletto dietro l’anta a specchio. Guarda la sua camera da letto, l’angolo fra l’armadio e la finestra dove si rifugia a guardare fuori, le piace perché sa che l’angolazione è tale che dall’esterno nessuno la può vedere. Il carrello dei liquori in salotto.  
Confini precisi, sicuri, la presenza di suo marito che l’accompagna passo per passo. Forse eroe è colui che si salva da solo, che non si fa incatenare a una vita che gli è estranea, ad una religione in cui non si riconosce.  
Forse eroe è semplicemente colui che guardandosi allo specchio sa cosa vede. E lei non l’ha mai saputo, non sei anni fa, mentre il medico compilava la sua cartella durante la trasfusione di sangue, non oggi quando non sa nemmeno da dove vengono i volti che incontra nei sogni.

Carol apre l’anta dell’armadio. Salvarsi da sola. Ma per andare dove?

* * * 

È un pomeriggio afoso e Carol conta le ore che la separano dalla notte, a quando potrà rivedere la sua straniera. La televisione è accesa in salotto e lei gli dà le spalle mentre strofina la padella nell’acqua saponata e all’inizio non ci fa caso perché l’audio è impostato per essere più un brusio di sottofondo che altro. Ma è la voce della straniera quella in tivù.  
Carol lascia la padella nel lavello, i guanti di gomma che gocciolano acqua sul pavimento mentre lei si precipita davanti allo schermo.  
ꟷ E quella che state vedendo in volo è il Capitano Maria Rambeau dell’aviazione militare, dalla base Pegasus è tutto, a voi la linea.  
Carol rimane immobile, i colori della televisione che le si proiettano sul petto e sul muro per minuti interi, i suoni che le scivolano addosso senza che lei li registri.

È il suono della porta a riportarla sè, suo marito che posa la valigetta all’ingresso.  
ꟷ Amore, sembri sconvolta.  
Carol si gira a rallentatore, le mani ancora sollevata davanti a sè, i guanti non gocciolano da un pezzo.  
ꟷ Cambiamenti climatici, moriremo tutti.  
E si rimette in moto, le gambe che la portano verso il lavello, le ginocchia come sabbia trascinate dalla corrente. Suo marito la intercetta a metà, una mano a tenerla per il gomito e il busto a piegarsi per un bacio sull’angolo della bocca.  
Carol la riconosce subito, quella fragranza forzatamente dolciastra e stucchevole: Minn-Erva.  
E le viene da ridere. Tutti quei discorsi sulla menzogna, sulla crescita personale. Tutti i suoi dubbi, nel sentirsi l’emarginata in un ristretto circolo di casalinghe perbene. E le ore passate a chiedersi se glielo leggevano in faccia che era troppo strana, se era qualcosa nel suo comportamento che la tradiva.  
Le viene da ridere.  
Non l’hanno mai voluta, qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto. Come le aveva detto la straniera? Non aveva mai permesso che qualcuno la definisse. E forse era questo essere eroi: lottare, rialzarsi, non darla vinta.  
Forse era questo che si era dimenticata, non la sua vita, non i suoi ricordi, seppelliti a caso in incubi e sogni ricorrenti. Ma la speranza. E ora aveva un nome e un cognome da poter rincorrere per rimettere a posto i pezzi.  
ꟷ La cena è pronta tra mezz’ora.

* * * 

La mattina dopo, Carol tira fuori dal garage la moto che suo marito non usa mai. La borsa contiene poche cose, lo stretto indispensabile. Le chiavi di casa, la fede, il telefonino glieli lascia sul comodino sul suo lato del letto.  
Non riesce nemmeno a provare un briciolo di senso di colpa per tutti gli anni in cui le hanno dato una casa, una vita. Compagnia. Catene con cui l’hanno obbligata a vivere e mentre si liberava della fede, mentre diceva addio a tutti quei concetti con cui suo marito le aveva riempito la testa sulla suprema intelligenza, sulla miglior versione di se stessa, Carol ha sentito quella luce nel petto riaffacciarsi timida. Niente più costrizioni, niente più emozioni chiuse dentro una scatola e soppresse sotto fondali bui e lontani.

Ha un nome, un cognome, un indirizzo e tanto basta. Non ha bisogno del permesso di nessuno, le risposte le troverà lungo la strada.

Quando sgomma con la moto, davanti al cancelletto di quella che non sarà mai più casa sua, la felpa legata in vita si solleva svolazzando, come la cresta di un’onda che sfida la gravità e si arriccia per conquistare più centimetri possibili, prima di ricadere giù e infrangersi su se stessa, prima di risollevarsi, ancora e ancora.


End file.
